


Trumai week

by VegebulLove



Category: Trumai - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulLove/pseuds/VegebulLove
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for Trumai week!
Relationships: Soulmates - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Red Strings

Trunks looked down at the red string tied around his wrist. He was the only one that could see it until he met his soulmate. At 25 he was the odd one out. His best friend met his soulmate at 18 and his best friend's brother had found his at 17. He still hadn't met his. He sighed, stepping into the coffee shop. It was cold outside and he was done wandering around town looking again. 'Stop trying to force it.' His father's gruff words rang in his ears. 'It'll happen when it's meant to sweetheart." His mother's soft voice murmured inside his head. He shook his head softly and stepped to the counter. A pretty girl with long straight black hair was working. He hadn't seen her before. He gave her a halfhearted smile. "Hello. Are you new here?" "I am. Today is my first solo shift." She said softly, giving him a bright smile. "It looks like they stepped up in employees. You sure are beautiful." He pondered his words for a moment and blushed. "That was shallow. I apologize if I offended you." She was also blushing. "Oh no you didn't offend me. It's not every day such a handsome man compliments you. I'm Mai.." Trunks grinned. "Trunks." "It's nice to meet you Trunks." "It's a pleasure to meet you Mai." Trunks placed his order and when he handed her the money they both gasped. A red string ran from his wrist to hers, both ending with a heart at their pressure points. "I..." Mai laughed loudly. "This is so cliche! Really, we meet in a coffee shop?!" Trunks began to laugh with her. "Just like a bad chick flick! What's next, Will you run away in embarrassment and avoid me for months?" Mai giggled. "The only place I'll be running is to you after my shift. I get off at 5." She said with a wink. Trunks grinned. "Kami bless red strings."


	2. Nightmare

Trunks watched the identical clone of his mother's deceased friend laugh as he destroyed another houseful of people with no remorse whatsoever. He felt so helpless. He was stuck, frozen with fear, useless just as he had been against those damn androids when he was a teen. As he thought that the scene shifted and he was 14 again as he yelled for his mentor. 'Gohan? Gohan?!' He ignored the pouring rain as he raced through town. He found him face down in a puddle of water, no ki signature found. He yelled out nonsense then the scene shifted again, standing frozen once again as he watched Goku Black shoot his mother point blank. 'MOM!'  
The scene shifted once again and he stared down at the bloodied body of the one person he absolutely could never lose. 'MAI! GOD NO, MAI!'  
Trunks felt someone touch his shoulder as he powered up in his sleep.  
"Trunks?" He heard the soft voice of his girlfriend by his ear. "What's the matter sweetheart?"  
He sat up, powering down and wiped his face. "Nightmare... I... I lost Gohan, I lost mom..." He covered his face. "I lost you... I can't lose you Mai you're all I have. I can't!" His voice broke and he felt her wrap her arms around her. "You won't lose me. We're safe here in this new, calm timeline with your mom and the other us." She held him tight and kissed his cheek. "It was just a nightmare."


	3. First Kiss

The tension was rising and Trunks wanted it gone. He knew the tension was solely his problem. He's the one causing it. He was afraid that if he did this and they survived, and Kami damn it he was going to do his best to keep them alive, things could be forever different for them but he also knew if he didn't do this and they didn't survive he'd spend the rest of eternity regretting it over in Underworld but with them all hiding out from Black it wouldn't be easy to get a few minutes of alone time. He sighed as he reseathled his sword and took a deep breath, stepping outside. He needed air and he was going to risk his safety to do it.  
"Trunks where are you going?!" The alarmed voice of his true love rang out from the little sleeping hut they'd built.  
"I need air Mai..."  
"It's not safe!"  
"I'm a half saiyan, I'm strong and I'm going to take that risk." He noted how he sounded like his father from the other timeline. He stepped out the door and gently closed it, silently breathing in the muggy air. It wasn't much better than the air they had in the hut but it was cooler.  
He heard the door open and his jaw clenched. "Go back inside."  
"What's wrong Trunks?"  
"Go back inside. Its not safe for you."  
"Neither is it for you!"  
"You're a full fledged human."  
"And you're half."  
"I can blast him in the face with ki blasts, all you have is your shotgun!" He whispered angrily.  
"So what?"  
"Mai please go back inside."  
"No. You've been pushing me away lately and I want to know why."  
Trunks sighed in irritation and tensed as he heard the sadistic laughter in the background. It's now or never. He turned to Mai and took a deep breath, taking her face in his hands gently. "I'm going to do this." He muttered to himself and pressed his lips against hers. To his disbelief and joy, she kissed back. He tensed again as he heard the laughter get closer. He pulled away. "Now please go inside." He begged quietly. "I'll hold him off."  
"Trunks you can't do this alone!"  
"With your love, I can do anything."


End file.
